Нормальная битва наруто и саске против джигена
by sodoqara
Summary: приветствую читателей этой маленькой сюжеткой . она посвящена битве наруто и саске против джигена, на минуточку нормальной битве, а не то что мы получили в манге. конечно я понимаю что у каждого свой взгляд на эту битву, но я вижу её именно так. P.S. это одна из первых моих работ так что не судите строго.


-саске наруто ты же понимаешь что это может быть наш последний бой ?  
-наруто да.  
-саске ну тогда прикончим его !  
-джиген зря стараетесь, у вас нет шансов против меня.  
-наруто ха, сейчас и увидим. Саске давай ! После этих слов наруто активировал режим отшельника а саске шаринган. И вместе они уже напали на джигена.  
Саске бежит справа а наруто с лева и когда они добежали до джигена они начали битву в тайдзюцу в котором они были равны.  
-джиген "мысли (черт они сильнее чем я думал)  
После чего он использовал штыри тем самом ранил им наруто в живот а саске в плечо.  
-наруто чёрт, я их даже не заметил !  
-саске "мысли (что то тут нетак, а если, надо проверить)" наруто прикрой меня !  
-наруто хорошо саске.  
Наруто создал 10 клонов а саске активировал мангёку.  
Саске побежал на джигена, и как добрался начал драться с ним в тайдзюцу где они были равны. Но вдруг джеген сделал движение как будто что то кинул в саске, но саске сразу понял, и поменялся местами с джигеном.  
-джиген (кашляет кровью, и вытаскивает штыри из тела)  
-саске я так и знал, наруто у него есть уменьшенные штыри которые он кидает и после попадание в цель он их увеличивает.  
-джиген саске учиха, ты и вправду очень умён, так быстро понять в чём суть моей техники никому не удавалось.  
-саске наруто используя режим мудреца чтобы их чувствовать. Я их могу видеть благодаря риннегана и мангёку.  
-наруто хорошо.  
После чего наруто активировал все режимы, а саске отпрыгнул к наруто.  
-джиген всё таки вы не просто так называетесь богами шиноби, но я уже говорил вам победить меня !  
После чего джиген побежал к наруто и как только оставалась пару сантиметров от кулака наруто до лица джигена, джиген пропал.  
-наруто что ! Как это возможно !  
-саске наруто он может и себя самого уменьшать, так что будь осторожен !  
-наруто ххх не беспокойся саске, у меня есть идея.  
После этих слов наруто создал расенган и увеличил его до супер гигантского, после чего подпрыгнул и ударил им по земле где был джиген.  
-наруто умри !  
Но вдруг расенган начал поглощать.  
-наруто саске давай !  
И сразу после этого саске атаковал место где поглощается расенган, но дижген просто кинул куча штырей и отпрыгнул одновременно возвращая себе обычный рост. Почти от всех штырей наруто и саске увернулись, но некоторые их всё таки поцарапали.  
-джиген походу мне придется использовать пик моих сил, что бы вас убить.  
-наруто ха ну попробуй.  
Джиген активировал 2 стадию кармы, после чего сказал наруто и саске нападать. В ответ наруто и саске активировали свои аватары. Саске напал первым, пытаясь разрубить джигена мечём, но после удара оказалось что джиген стоит на мече сусано и даже не поцарапан.  
-джиге скорость легендарного сусано саски невпечетляет. А что насчет защиты.  
Джиган прыгнул к саске и с ноги ударил сусано. Но сусано устояло хотя было в трещинах.  
-саске это невозможно, он почти пробил абсолютное сусано с одного удара.  
-наруто хватит играться ! Наруто в аватаре курамы атаковал джигена, но джиген прыгнул вверх и критиковал хвосты курамы штырями которые он увеличил в сотни раз.  
-наруто чёрт !  
Джигет оказался перед аватаром курамы и ударом ноги откинул кураму.  
-саске наруто, нам так не победить его !  
-наруто тогда давай нашу комбинацию.  
После саске создал огромный шар огня и покрый его аматерасу, а наруто создал обычную бомбу хвостатого. После создание это все соединилось и полетело в джигена, но джиген назначил впитывать взрыв. И в туже секунду саске заменил джигена на камень и попытался отрезать ему голову с помощью меча. Но у джигена выросли кристаллы из штырей, которые заблокировали удар.  
-саске что !  
-джиген это был неплохой план, но он был обречён на провал.  
После этих слов джиген пнул саске в живот, тем самым откинув его в аватар курамы наруто. Наруто поймал саске и положив его рядом с собой начал думать что делать.  
-наруто саске, я не знаю сработает это или нет, но это наш один из последних шансов выиграть.  
-саске и что ты хочешь ?  
-наруто когда я сражался с дельтой, я смог сломать её дав ей слишком много чакры, думаю и у джигена есть ограничение по впитыванию чакры.  
-саске хочешь использовать те атаки ?  
-наруто да.  
-саске тогда я пойду его отвлекать, а ты собирай чакру.  
-наруто хорошо.  
После саске создал несколько клонов и побежал на джигена, а наруто сказал кураме собирать природную чакру, и попросил всех хвостатых отдать почти всю ихнюю чакру. И спустя 5 минут всё было готово.  
-наруто саске всё готово !  
К тому времени саске был уже определи к тому же поб тым. После команды наруто саске прыгнул к аватару кумары.  
-саске давай !  
Аватар курамы поднес кулак к созданному сусано и оно стало сусано индры , а наруто создав 2 клона клона аватара создал аватар ашуры.  
-саске:наруто тебе конец !  
После наруто создал два ультра гигантских расен сюрикена, а саске стрелу индры. И когда атаки были готовы они выпустили это в джигена. Джиген спокойно стоит и ждёт эти атаки, думая что он их сможет поглотить.  
-джинег вы думаете что я не смогу это всё воплотить, глупо учиха саске, я такого от тебя не ожидал.  
но в момент впитывание атак, в джигена летит еще и ультра гигантский шар бомбы хвостатого и всё это взрывается делая воронку 200 км В диаметре.после видно что наруто и саске ели ели стоят на ногах, а джиген лежит на земле с оторванными конечностями, и весь в глубоких ранах. -наруто саске, мы это сделали.  
-саске ага.  
После наруто и саске накопили чакру и вернулись в коноху. А джигена нашли члены организации кара, и пересадили ооцуки иншики в другое тело.


End file.
